


your paint brushes are frayed your bed will be unmade for days

by evantheworm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Trans Floris | Fundy, mentions of dysphoria, mild description of mental health issues, no beta i am sorry if this is bad, wilbur and eret are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: High school is rough and dealing with shitty mental health at the same time is rougher. Luckily, Fundy has the most amazing boyfriend to keep him company at 2 am.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	your paint brushes are frayed your bed will be unmade for days

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hellooo im back with another self-indulgent fic. no one was gonna write trans fundy so i had to do it myself smh (/lh). fillin the fwt tag with something other than straight up angst how we feelin. lmao anyways i hope you enjoy! also please remember to check the tags before reading stay safe guys <3   
> also title is from Exhausted by Chloe Moriondo
> 
> Disclaimer: all of the shipping being done in this fic is with the explicit permission of the cc's. if any of them ever express discomfort or anything of the sort about these types of fics i will take this down.

Fundy pressed his hands against the cold glass of his bedroom window. The harsh winds whipped against the outside walls and he was sure there would be snow on the ground in the morning. Well, when he got up to go to school. It was most definitely already morning; especially if the 2:00 am, glaring up at him from his alarm clock in bright red, had anything to say about it. 

He sighed and laid back down in his bed, letting his eyes wander through the maze of faded glow-in-the-dark stars that littered his ceiling like a dying galaxy. Fundy brushed his hair out of his face—damn, he really needed a haircut—and grabbed his phone off his nightstand; looks like sleep wasn’t coming tonight. 

He spent a while scrolling through his various social media apps and tossing and turning in his bed before he finally gave in and checked the onslaught of messages from discord. He hadn’t checked the server he and his friends blew up on a constant basis in the last few hours and 200 messages was his price to pay. Not to mention, Dream, Wilbur, and Eret yelling at him, for some reason, in his DMs.

After he checked all the messages from the server, laughing quietly and smiling softly, here and there, at his friends’ antics, he moved on to the messages from Wil, Eret, and Dream. They were all, somewhat, worried about him; inquiring where he’d been for the last few hours, worrying about whether or not something bad had happened to him. Damn his friends for knowing him so well. 

Things had been shit for him the past few weeks and they really hadn’t been getting better like he’d hoped they would. He had tried not to let it show but his efforts were worthless, it seemed. He had still gotten caught with his feet dragging in the dirt and the self-doubt following behind him like a shadow. Luckily it wasn’t worse, like how it was when he couldn’t get out of bed or even look near a mirror. Just the occasional voice whispering in his ear, telling him how he wasn’t good enough, telling him how he would never be a _real_ boy, no matter how hard he tried. 

He groaned quietly and buried his face in his pillow, he needed a distraction, something to get him out of his head. Coincidentally, he noticed a name flicker into the online spot on his discord. Less than a minute later, a red number one popped onto his screen. He knew it was from his boyfriend before he even checked it. 

_dreamwastaken_ : hey

 _dreamwastaken_ : you okay? it’s like 2 am and you’re still awake

 _fundy_ : it’s common knowledge my sleep schedule is fucked

 _fundy_ : also you’re awake too 

_dreamwastaken_ : okay yeah but that’s not what i meant and you know it

 _fundy_ : i’m bored

 _dreamwastaken_ : lol wanna call?

 _fundy_ : sure

 _fundy_ : give me a second to find my headphones

Fundy reached over to his nightstand and wrapped his fingers around the white cord of the jumbled mess that were his earbuds. He untangled them until he felt satisfied that they were usable and plugged them into his phone just in time to see the call notification pop up. He slid an earbud into his right ear and hit the accept button.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Fundy.” He could hear the smile in Dream’s voice. And he, though he wouldn’t admit it, felt himself, subconsciously, relax slightly at the sound of the other’s voice. He also knew, as much of a good distraction talking to Dream was, the other boy would want him to spill it eventually. Might as well get the inevitable out of the way.

“You first. Why are you awake at the ungodly hours?”

“Had a nightmare, couldn’t go back to sleep.” Dream’s voice crackled over the line. “I’m fine though, promise. Just couldn’t really convince myself to close my eyes again after.”

Fundy nodded even though he knew Dream couldn’t see him. Stress nightmares like that weren’t uncommon for Dream and often left him exhausted at school the next day. As much as he wished he could stop Dream’s brain from torturing him out of a good night’s rest he understood the feeling. “Heights again?” He asked, not quite ready to open the floodgates of his own demons yet.

“Yeah. The skyscraper one.” 

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, just relishing in the other’s presence, knowing that however far away they were from each other, they would still feel like they were right by each other’s side. 

Dream’s voice broke the silence and, slightly, stirred the anxiety sitting at the bottom of Fundy’s stomach. “Your turn. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but I know something’s bothering you. You’ve been off for a few days now.”

Fundy fought the urge to roll his eyes fondly, of course Dream had noticed immediately that something was wrong with him and then still gave him his space. “It’s not been good.” He started, swallowing the small lump in his throat. “Dysphoria’s been kicking my ass extra hard lately.” 

He knew there would be a grimace resting on Dream’s face even if he couldn’t see him. That was the thing about the struggles that weren’t tangible. It was hard to bandage up a wound you couldn’t see. And it was even harder to bandage it when you didn’t know how to and there was a different way to do it for everyone that had it. But Dream tried, and that’s more than anyone had done for Fundy in a long time. He didn’t always understand but he was patient and loving and that helped more than Fundy would ever be able to say. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Dream asked.

Fundy shrugged. “Not really.” He twisted the white cord around his pointer and middle fingers. “A distraction would be nice though.”

“Okay, that can be arranged.” Dream responded with a flit of humor in his voice. 

“I can hear you trying to be funny.”

“Hey! I’m funny without trying.”

Fundy laughed softly and rolled his eyes. “Hmm, I don’t know about that.”

A smile spread over his face at the sound of Dream’s light but carefree laugh. “Now you’re just being mean.” 

It was Fundy’s turn to laugh again. He’d never get over the way that Dream made him feel; the way he was able to make him laugh without even trying even after Fundy had felt like shit for the whole night. His heart was filled with an overwhelming love for the other boy, a feeling he’d never quite get used to. The love that he felt when he watched Dream pouring his soul into something he cared about. The love that he felt when Dream wiped his tears when he cried. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Fundy jumped slightly at the interruption of his thoughts and he could feel the blush that spread over his face. He had gotten caught red-handed reveling in his overwhelming love. “You.”


End file.
